The Pancreas Cancer Biospecimens Repository (Core A) will provide investigators of this P01 with access to normal and neoplastic human pancreatic tissue, regional lymph nodes, tumor aspirates and blood from patients suffering from pre-cancerous and cancerous pancreatic diseases. Functions of the Core will include collection of tissues, clinical annotations, proper storage and distribution of tissue to investigators. The Core will play an essential role in ensuring adequate numbers of pancreatic specimens for translational research studies. Currently, under the GI SPORE Grant of the AZCC, pancreatic tumor specimens and blood products are to be collected within the Tucson medical community. The intent of Core A is not to duplicate the collection of these reagents, but rather to extend the number and diversity of available specimen types. Knowing the limitations of any single institute to collect ample numbers of specimens for research in pancreatic cancer, the Core has enlisted the collaboration of eight separate medical centers dealing with pancreatic diseases. These institutions will provide additional fresh specimens (cancerous and non-cancerous tissue, portions of regional lymph nodes, and blood products) that will be collected under Core A, creating a centralized repository of diverse pancreatic tissues and biospecimens for investigational studies. Human pancreatic tissue specimens (pancreatic cancer, normal pancreas, and pre-cancerous tissue) will be collected after immediate snap freezing in isopentane-cooled liquid nitrogen and also preserved in RNAlater". Portions of the regional lymph nodes collected at the time of surgical pancreatic exploration will be snap frozen or submitted in medial to allow harvesting of lymphocytes. Additionally, blood samples will be collected from each patient and separated into peripheral blood mononuclear cells and serum, which may be used for analysis. In collaboration with the GI SPORE investigators, specimens will be annotated in a shared database with regard to patient demographics, environmental risk, exposure, medical and family history and pathologic data. This comprehensive database will be developed in concert with the Pattern Analysis and Computational Biology Core (Core B). Additional blood samples and clinical progress reports will be obtained at 6 monthly intervals for two years. With appropriate confidentiality monitoring, information will be accessible via the Internet to the P01 researchers at the AZCC and participating institutions. Informed consent will be obtained for all participants according to NCI guidelines and with the approval of each institution's IRB.Distribution of specimens to investigators will be overseen and prioritized by the Pancreatic Bioresource Utilization Committee, which will be organized under this Core service.